24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Bishop
Mark Bishop was a lobbyist who held romantic ties to Lisa Miller, Vice President Noah Daniel's chief aide. During the events of Day 6, Bishop was uncovered as a mole, with connections to Russian intelligence agents. Day 6 Shortly after 4am EST (1am PST), Lisa arrived at her apartment and was greeted by Bishop. Lisa revealed that she had some time before she had to return to the White House, and the two of them quickly jumped into bed. After they were finished, Lisa decided to take a quick shower before she returned to work. Mark uploaded information from Lisa's PDA to his Russian contact Nikolai, whom he assured that Lisa was unaware of his actions. After Lisa got dressed, she received a call from Vice President Daniels. He informed her that a new situation has occurred and he needed her back at the Oval Office. When Bishop asked what was wrong, Lisa told him that she didn't know. After she left, Nikolai ordered him to stay in connection with her and retrieve any information that pertained to the FB subcircuit board, which was in Cheng Zhi's possession. into an intimate position.]] Approximately at 5:14am EST (2:14am PST), Lisa called Bishop and told him if they could pick up where they left off. Bishop was confused, as he had believed there was a situation at the White House that desired her attention. Lisa informed him that the situation was resolved and Daniels no longer needed her. Around 15 minutes later, Lisa arrived at her apartment place and Bishop opened the door for her. He immediately seduced her, and Lisa told him that she wanted to freshen open. Bishop told her she didn't need to freshen up, as she took a shower an hour earlier. The two of them quickly jumped into bed and Lisa was unable to create an opportunity to leave Bishop alone with her PDA. Due to her uncomfortable behavior in bed, Bishop became suspicious of Lisa and he confronted her about it, but she claimed that she was just tired. When Lisa left Bishop alone with her PDA, he grabbed the opportunity and prepared to upload the data to his contact. However, Bishop realized that Lisa may of been covertly setting him up. Bishop poured himself and Lisa a glass of wine, and he asked Lisa about what was going on. Though Lisa again tried to explain it away, Bishop refused to let go of the matter. Lisa then assaulted Bishop by breaking the wine bottle over his head, shouting she knew his involvement with the Russians and how she was likely to go to prison because of him. Bishop overpowered Lisa and began to choke her, demanding for her to tell him about who knew about his involvement with Russia. At that moment, Tom Lennox and several field agents rushed in and prevented him from killing Lisa. agents.]] Tom Lennox, who was the White House Chief of Staff, asked to be alone with Bishop and he began to set up a negotiation. Tom told Bishop that if he cooperate, he would receive a more minimal sentence. If he refused to cooperate, he would receive the death penalty for treason. Bishop agreed to upload the data from Lisa's PDA to his contact, which had information about the FB subcircuit board being recovered and destroyed. After the information was uploaded, Daniels set up a video conference with Russian President Yuri Suvarov. However, Suvarov had surveillance of Bishop's apartment and he was aware that the story about the sub-circuit board being destroyed was a ploy. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 6 antagonists Category:Moles Category:Living characters